My worst enemy! or not
by engele-om-ons
Summary: Charlie Weasley is about to find out that his little brother does not take kindly to being treated as a kid anymore. Ron think's it is time for Charlie to settle down, but will Charlie agree to the match?


This is a response to a fanfic challenge from Dear. Dark. Destiny

Topic: **2nd annual: 'Can You Write a Romance?' Challenge!**

My characters :Bellatrix Lestrange and Charlie Weasley and my word is strepor (noise;clamour)

A/N: English is not my first Language and I did not look for a beta as yet.

I also apologize to . My original story got lost and I had to do another one in less than an hour. My apologies for any spelling error's, I tried to get my Pc to correct them but South-African English and UK/US English is not always similar.

I could not give a serious take on this couple, I mean Bellatrix and Charlie? Hope I did some justice to it.

**My worst enemy! Or not**

MY name is Charlie Weasley and at this current moment I am furious. No, furious does not even begin to describe what my little brother has managed to do. Little Ronnie had it in his thick head that I need to settle down. That I can live with, well not really but it is my decision after all. So let me explain what he did this time.

A loud banging strepor was coming from the kitchen and I rushed in to see what happened. Excepting to find some sort of explosion I only found my little brother Ron, snogging his long time girlfriend Hermione. It seems that he was over eager and banged his head against the pots. I burst out laughing and Ron just glared at me.

"Hey little bro, that will teach you to defile our mother's kitchen like that!"

A pot came flying at me but working with dragons defiantly has its advantages.

"You will have to do better than that, Ronnie. No wonder you had to ask your friend for a place on the Quidditch team."

I knew I was pushing it a bit here, but it was fun making Ron angry.

"Sod off Charlie! Just because you cannot get a girl to snogg you , does not mean you have to stop mine from doing so" and he grabbed Hermione and they continued snogging further.

That was my que to exist and I humble obliged. As it happens in large families, I totally forgot about the little incident until I heard Ron mumble something about he will show me what it is to snogg. I hoped that he did mean that he will show me.

I was busy playing Quidditch with Fred and George when we heard a screeching strepor.

"CHAAARRRLLLIIIEEEEE, oh Charlie baby! You can't hide from me!"

We could not see anything and we moved towards the strepor. It was about a mile from the Burrow that we found her. Bellatrix Lestrange. She was leaning against a tree, her finger twirling a strand of dark hair around her finger.

"Oh there you are darling! Mommy has been sooo worried!"

The twins cracked themselves over that one.

"What do you want Bellatrix? Why are you even here? We are blood-traitors after all"

She moved towards me and I caught her sent. Fire, leather and something else. She smelled wonderful. Yes I know. What was I thinking? Before I could stop her, she had flung herself against me, her hands in my hair and kissed me.

"Oi! What do you think you are up to? That is disgusting!"

She smiled happily up at me and for a crazy moment I returned the smile. She actually looked kind of cute. I realized what I was thinking and pulled her arms from around me. Or at least I tried. The harder I tried, the harder she stuck to me.

"Don't just stand there your idiots; help me get her off me!" The twins also tried to pull but nothing worked. It was then that we heard Ron's laughter!

"Hahaha. That worked out better than expected. Hermione is a genius! What's wrong Charlie, don't like the little present I gave you?"

I had then tried to lunge at him but my new accessory prevented me from doing so.

"Get off me Bellatrix! I am not your toy!"

"Oh but you are Charlie my brother. For the next month, Bella here will be your new best friend! Imagine that." And he then ran home.

And that is why I am furious. I got a woman trying to snogg me consistently around my neck. I had to sit down eventually after getting home and that meant that She had to drape herself around me as well. Father tried a few charms but admitted defeat and Hermione could not be found anywhere. It really seems that we were stuck for the next few weeks.

_**2 weeks later**_

Bellatrix and I actually got along great. She had a little dragon at home that we struggled to bring to the Burrows, but we had great fun with him. At first it felt awkward to do everything with Bella hanging around me, but we soon fell into a motion and after a few days, I actually started liking my new companion. Let me defend myself. When you have a body attached to you 24/7, you have to find some common ground or you will go nuts. And we did. So when she tried again to snogg me, I found myself responding, my hands tangled in her hair. We were both breathless when she finally pulled away from me, and I actually started to panic.

Bella was my enemy right? She hated my family right? So that meant that I hated her as well right? Wrong. The truth hit me hard. I was falling in love with Bellatrix Lestrange.

My hand caressed her cheek and with some surprize, her hand settled over mine. She was loose and I wanted to scream that it was too soon. Ron had said a month!

"Ahh my baby, you actually care for me don't you?" She leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"I cannot believe that mu…Hermione was right all along."

"What do you mean?"

"Sweety, I had feelings for you for such a long time and when I over heard those two I jumped at the chance. Hermione said that you will not last the month before you started having feelings for me."

I, Charlie Weasley, Dragon Keeper, had been played big time. Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman I was in love with, smiled at me and I could not get myself to get upset. She did say she had feelings for me right? I dragged her in my arms.

"Love, for such an evil woman, you sure are a great kisser!


End file.
